


Keep Track Of How I Love You

by GoddessKitten



Series: Hamilton One Shots! [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, What the heck did I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: Jamilton request from Amorentia_Quibble023: “I didn’t know we were keeping track.”





	Keep Track Of How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice...I'm only used to Person/Reader fics. But I'm learning!

 

Alexander had everything down to a schedule from his work for General Washington, to how much writing he’d get done before his candles ran out. Even the annoyance of his friends trying to get him to take a break.

 

What he hadn’t counted on was falling for the Virginian that Washington hired when he became President. Sure Alex and Thomas would butt heads left and right. Never agreed on any fronts, but there was something there. Something Alex needed in his life desperately, he was helpless for the man named Thomas Jefferson.

 

Hamilton started small not really knowing how to tell Jefferson of his feelings. A simple rose every Friday on his desk with a simple written note of ‘Secretly Yours’ scratched onto a piece of paper. Hamilton made sure to disguise his handwriting knowing full well how Thomas knew his handwriting.

 

Turns out Thomas knew it was Alexander the whole time. Seeing a small man try to be sneaky when he looked so out of place wasn’t hard to miss. If Thomas were being honest with himself he didn’t know how many times he’d smile at the simple rose and sigh a helpless breath.

 

That’d be months ago though, and know Thomas and Alexander we’re together, happily. They still fought like cats and dogs at work, but they were happy. Then there was a big debate about if Washington stepped down as President who would run for his position; which Thomas showed interest in.

 

“You must be out of your god damn mind, if you think you’re gonna run for President; Jefferson!” Hamilton sneered at his partner from the right side of Washington. God how George wished they didn’t sit on either side of him right about now.

 

 

“Oh look here the immigrant is telling Americans how to run America again. What a shock…not.” Thomas love getting Hamilton heated.

 

“You see that’s where you’re crossing the line, Mr. French Baguette.”

 

“Ooh such childish comments. So come on spit out the fifty-one essays of why I shouldn’t run for President. Daddy’s waiting.”

 

“See this is why we’ve never agreed on like…” Hamilton stopped to count on his fingers fast rapidly.

 

“Seventy-five different fronts!” He’d smirked as if he’d won the argument with that bit of information like it was a guarded secret.

 

Thomas was stunned for a moment. Had it really been that many disagreements between them? How had he not noticed? Is that why Alex would look so pissed when they’d gotten home and the work day was out of Thomas’ mind?

 

“ **I didn’t know we were keeping track.”** Thomas mumbled a bit under his breath.

 

After a bit of arguing about why Jefferson shouldn’t be president, Washington had enough and sent both of them home. Alex had calmed down a lot, his eyes still moving rapidly; you could see him thinking. Thinking of what though? Jefferson was curious.

 

“Did you really mean that back in the office…the ‘I didn’t know we were keeping track’?”

 

“Well…yeah. I’ve kept track of all our good achievements as a couple. Our first kiss, first date, moving in together. Showing you around Monticello, back home…” Thomas had deflated a bit. Was that all Alexander thought about? Their fighting at the meetings?

 

“I…” When Alexander started to walk away Thomas was broken hearted. Did Alexander not remember some of the happiest moments for them?

 

When Alexander came back with a little worn black book Thomas was confused.

 

“March 5th 1790\. Our first date.”

 

“March 20th 1790\. Our first kiss.”

 

“June 6th 1790\. Said ‘I love you’ to Thomas Jefferson.”

 

“April 15th 1794\. Moving in with Thomas.”

 

“Alexander what is…” Jefferson began to interrupt.

 

“February 19th 1792\. First break down in front of Thomas. First sign of weakness. First time noticing Thomas actually truly cares.” Alexander voice starts to break. As does Thomas’ heart.

 

 “Do…do you really think I don’t care? That I only remember our fights? I remember all of these Thomas. I love you I could never forget these dates. I wrote them down, because you mean so much to me.”

 

Thomas was stunned, shocked. Alexander did care about him, not about the fighting but him. Not the adrenaline of fighting with Thomas day in and day out, but everything.

 

“I love you too. I’m so sorry. For all the fighting, for not noticing it. All the nasty comments I’ve made. All the hurt it could’ve caused you.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” Alex hugged Thomas tightly even with their height difference he loved burying his face in Thomas’ midsection.

 

“Alexander, may I take you to bed tonight?” Thomas mindlessly played with Alex’s hair.


End file.
